


Awesome

by tylerposey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, National Sciles Day, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerposey/pseuds/tylerposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smallest of ficlets written for National Sciles Day (11/24)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome

"I'm right back where I started."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing." Scott complained.

"Dude, you still got me." Stiles said looking mildly offended.

Scott grinned at his best friend, "I had you before."

"Yeah and you still got me okay? So... life fulfilled."

Stiles smiles and it makes Scott chuckle. "Very."

"Besides, nobody cares about popularity anymore, and you don't need a girlfriend when you got your best bro over here."

Scott frowns, "No offence dude, but I don't really think you offer me all the girlfriend benefits."

"If this is about blowjobs, I could give it a go. But I've not really practised."

"No this is not... what?" Scott's eyes widened.

"What?" Stiles looks confused.

"You'd really blow me?" Scott asks inquisitively.

"Of course dude, what are best friends for?"

"Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it <3
> 
> Just spreading some Scott & Stiles love for NSD :)
> 
> Kudos if you liked, or some feedback, whatever floats your boat!


End file.
